Sakuragi's Twin Sister
by Kaekamui
Summary: It's about...duh...the title of course. Anyway, just read it and please give reviews.


Sakurahi's Twin Sister  
  
Disclaimer: Well I don't own Slam Dunk characters but I'm a big fan of Rukawa. So I decided to make a fan fiction and I created a new character and named her Maki Sakuragi, sister of Hanamichi (please read my sequel to this too). Yes her name is the same as Shinichi Maki of Kainan but Maki has no part in this fan fiction so you don't have to be confused. I also altered some of the characters' personalities. Well just enjoy!  
  
Maki, Sakuragi's twin sister just transferred to Shohoku High.  
  
Sakuragi: What a very nice day for a basketball practice for a genius like me. (Nyahahahaha) and Haruko-chan.  
  
Maki: Brother your eyes are now shaped like hearts. (Sigh)  
  
Sakuragi: I just want to see Haruko-chan.  
  
Maki: But Yohei and the others told me that she likes Rukawa and she said that right at your face.  
  
Sakuragi: Maki, don't ever mention that kitsune's name in front of me. I'll kill them for telling you a lie.  
  
Maki: Brother sure becomes a fool when it comes to Haruko-chan. But I surely love him just the way he is. Oh! brother I forgot something. Pls. go ahead. I'll just meet you at your basketball activity club after school.  
  
Sakuragi: Are you sure Maki? It's your first day and you don't know how to get there yet. Maki: Pls. trust me. Don't you remember that I'm Maki, sister of a genius? So please don't worry. Sakuragi: O.K. then. See you after school. Maki: I know he wants to see Haruko-chan alone. That's why I decided to make that story up.  
  
  
  
At class 1-10  
  
Sensei: This is your new classmate. Sakuragi, Maki. Maki: Just call me Maki. Nice to meet you all. Sensei: Rukawa! You're so rude sleeping again. (He throws a chalk but it has no effect on Rukawa.) Classmate 1: (whispering) You don't think she's related to Sakuragi, the red-haaded scary looking first year in basketball club do you? Classmate 2: Don't be a fool. How can she be? She's pretty & gentle with a rich black hair while Sakuragi is the most ugliest & hot-tempered guy with a notorious red hair. Sensei: Ms. Sakuragi you can sit there beside Rukawa. He's always sleeping but pls. excuse him for his rudeness. Maki: Arigatou, Sensei.  
  
  
  
At class 1-7  
  
Classmate 1: Have you heard? There's a nice, pretty new girl at Rukawa's class.  
  
Classmate 2: She could be another Rukawa Oendan Girl.  
  
Classmate 1: All first-year girls are members of that.  
  
Sakuragi talks to Haruko, not minding his classmates.  
  
Sakuragi: (Blushing) Haruko-chan my twin sister Maki just transferred here. She really wants to meet you at basketball club this afternoon. Haruko: Oh sure. I'll be waiting for big brother anyway. Sakuragi: She'll be pleased. She's a great basketball player too. Haruko: So basketball runs through your family. Sakuragi: Yes, we are all tensais.  
  
At class 1-10 (after school) Maki fixes her things. Rukawa wakes up.) Maki: Good afternoon Rukawa. Rukawa: Who is this girl? I've never seen her before Maki: I'm Maki. Are you going to play basketball?  
  
Rukawa doesn't respond (as always).  
  
Maki: Well I suppose that is a yes. See you then.  
  
Rukawa leaves. He looks forward to a nice practice since he wants to beat Ryonan's ace player Sendoh.  
  
Maki is left behind at the classroom, still fixing her things. She looks at her watch.  
  
Maki: Oh no! They have started their practice already. I must hurry. I want to see how brother plays.  
  
She hurries off to the gym. She arrives just in time. The team was going to shout the "We are strong line (without Mitsui, it seems he's absent.) Haruko is watching inside with Ayako and Anzai-sensei.  
  
Maki: Brother! Brother! (Maki shouts while still gasping for breath.) Akagi: Who's that? How dare she interrupt our practice (he says with his usual strict tone.) Sakuragi: Don't say that to a tensai's sister, Gori! How dare you she's my sister! (He heads toward Maki.)  
  
Everyone looks toward Sakuragi then to Maki. They can't believe that this two are really blood related.  
  
Haruko: Sakuragi-kun is that really your sister? Sakuragi: Of course! Don't you recognize the beautiful resemblance of our faces? Rukawa: Baka, your face looks like a monkey's. It is definitely not like hers. Sakuragi: Shut up! Kitsune. I'm not talking to you. Kogure: Hey stop it both of you.  
  
Rukawa walked away and started practicing all by himself.  
  
Akagi: I'm sorry for being rude. I didn't know that you were related to this saru (monkey). Maki: No, no it was really my fault since I disturbed your practice (she says as she bows for forgiveness.) Akagi: And she certainly doesn't act like Hanamichi. They're totally different. Sakuragi: Maki, this is Haruko-chan. Maki: It's a pleasure to finally meet the beautiful Haruko-chan that brother told me so much about. Haruko: (Blushing) Nice to meet you too Maki!  
  
Not minding what's happening, Rukawa executes a very beautiful dunk shot. Everyone is astonished.  
  
Maki: He is really good just like what I've heard. (Sakuragi interrupts her thoughts). Sakuragi: Darn that kitsune! He is trying to show off again but he can never beat me. I'm a tensai made of 99% talent and 1% effort. Right Haru. (He broke off as he turned his head toward Haruko whose eyes are now shaped like hearts.) Haruko: Rukawa, Rukawa. Sugoii! Sugoii! (She whispers as always.) Sakuragi: Darn it! Rukawa!  
  
Yohei's gang showed up.  
  
Takamiya: We told you it was one-sided love! Yohei, Ohkusu and Noma nodded their heads in agreement. Maki: Everyone! It's been a while since I saw you. Yohei: Yes, we were starting to get bored just watching your brother's face. Sakuragi: How dare you make fun of me in front of my sister! I'll kill you all (He was about to give them nice head butts when Anzai-sensei's usual laugh filled the court.) Anzai-sensei: Ms. Sakuragi, it's been a while too. (Then he laughs.) Maki: Anzai-sensei, I'm so sorry for being rude and not greeting you sooner. Anzai-sensei: Never mind that. Let's have a little chat here while they play a practice game same as before first years vs. sophomores and seniors. Team: Yes!  
  
Everyone was surprised that Anzai-sensei and Maki already knew each other.  
  
Sakuragi: Maki, I didn't know that you already knew Anzai-sensei. Maki: Well, I do play basketball, right? Sakuragi: Well just watch how your brother genius plays. Well then. Maki: It is nice to meet you Ayako. I'm Maki. Ayako: Same here. I can't believe such a polite girl like you is really Sakuragi's sister.  
  
As the whistle blows signaling the start of the game, again someone disrupted the game. Everyone stopped and even Rukawa was surprised because it was not just anyone but Sendoh of Ryonan! Not only that he was with the powerful point guard of Shoyo, Fujima.  
  
Akagi: What's happening here? (He asked, surprised just like everybody else.)  
  
Sendoh: We're sorry for interrupting, Anzai-sensei but we heard that our rival is here.  
  
Fujima: Yes, and we want to know if it's true. Anzai-sensei: Yes. Sendoh: Then with your humble permission, we would like to settle a score with our rival.  
  
Everyone spoke to each other wondering if their said rival was Rukawa or Ryota when Anzai-sensei finally spoke up.  
  
Anzai-sensei: O.K. Sakuragi. (He called)  
  
Everyone can't believe that the said rival was Hanamichi. Even Rukawa seemed shocked.  
  
Hanamichi: Nya-ha-ha-ha-ha! You want to fight me a genius. Good for you but you can never beat me.  
  
But then Anzai-sensei spoke again shattering Hanamichi's moment of fame.  
  
Anzai-sensei: It looks like they are very determined to beat you. You wouldn't mind would you? (He asked the girl beside him.)  
  
Everyone was shocked, dumb-founded by the words of Anzai-sensei and waiting for the reply of the girl.  
  
Maki: I guess I can't hide it anymore. (She said a thin smile forming on her lips.) Sendoh: And you can't refuse to play with us anymore because Anzai-sensei already said yes to us. Fujima: We will beat you this time Maki-chan.  
  
The Shohoku team could not understand what they are talking about. Neither did Hanamichi. He finally stepped forward unaware of the situation and tried to defend his sister with his big mouth.  
  
Hanamichi: Hey! What are you saying to my sister and how dare you call her Maki-chan. You are not even close friends.  
  
Sendoh and Fujima: Sister? (They said it with a surprised tone) You and Maki-chan are siblings? (They looked at Maki hoping it was just some mistake or something.) Maki: Yes, we are siblings. See my last name is the same as his, Sa-ku-ra- gi. Maki Sakuragi. Hanamichi Sakuragi. It's the same isn't it? Sendoh: I can't believe this. They don't even look alike and there is not even one similar thing about them. Fujima: Maki, the MVPin the girl's division in Junior High and Sakuragi, the amateur. I can't even connect them to each other. Sakuragi: Who's an amateur? Rukawa: Who else? Idiot. Sakuragi: MVP? My sister an MVP? Oh I see! Maki give me your title. I want to be an MVP. Maki: You're joking right? You know I can't do that. Sakuragi: Yes, Of course I know that. I'm a tensai aren't I. Nya-ha-ha-ha- ha! (He laughs as usual trying to conceal his ignorance about basketball.) Maki: Well then, I can't play without a partner. Brother will you be my partner? Sakuragi: I would like too but I want to see Rukawa beaten by Sendoh. I'll make him play so he won't look great for Haruko-chan. No, not now because I don't want to surprise you with my talent. I'll just cheer for you. Why don't you ask Rukawa to be your partner? He is not as good as me but he will do. Rukawa: Sure! I want to see how good this girl is and at the same time settle my score with Sendoh. Maki: I'll see his real talent now. O.k. let's do our best. Rukawa: Yes.  
  
The game was about to start when the familiar cheerers began to shout. Akagi: Why are there so many interruptions today? (He asked looking tired) Rukawa Oendan Girls: Rukawa! Rukawa! L-O-V-E Rukawa! Maki: You're quite popular huh? Somehow I'm beginning to feel as if something bad is coming my way.  
  
As if on cue, a large group of men from different schools filled the Shohoku gym carrying large banners with messages like, "You are the greatest Maki! We love you!" Or even "We're here for you, always" and they cheered loudly Maki's name.  
  
Rukawa: You are popular too. Sendoh: How did they find out that Maki-chan is in here? Hikoichi: Koshino told them. He heard you talking to Taoka-sensei about Maki. Sendoh: Hikoichi, why are you here? I'm most certain that you are not part of the Maki fan club. Hikoichi: I'm here to check the most unbelievable game there is. Unbelievable pair-up too. Rukawa-Maki vs. Sendoh-Fujima  
  
The game started. The first pair who gets 5 points wins. Rukawa marked Sendoh while Maki marked Fujima. Sendoh scored first. It was 2-0. But Rukawa eluded Sendoh and also scored 2 so it was 2-2. Rukawa possessed the ball again and passed it to Maki. She was really fast that Fujima can't even catch up to her and she made a 3-point shot which concluded the game. Fujima and Sendoh shook hands with Maki and Rukawa.  
  
Maki: We did it! She tapped Rukawa's shoulder. Rukawa: Yes.  
  
Sakuragi: See! That's the result of being a tensai's sister. I knew she got her talent from me.  
  
Koshino: Sister? Maki is Hanamichi, Sakuragi's sister? Hikoichi: That's the most unbelievable thing I heard!  
  
Whispers can be heard from the so-called Maki Fans Club. They really can't believe that their meek and gentle Maki is really the hotheaded Sakuragi's sister. While on the other side of the court where the Rukawa Oendan Girls are, were arguing about something else.  
  
Girl 1: How dare she tap the shoulder of our Rukawa! Girl 2: Yes! She even talked to him. Girl 3: She even tries to be close to him.  
  
Sakuragi who has the highest radar of catching conversations like this reacted.  
  
Sakuragi: It's not my sister's fault you know. It's that Kitsune's fault. Why blame it on my tensai sister Maki? (He said this with his very loud voice. He was already in bad terms regarding those girls from the very beginning. But when it involved his sister he surely can't take anymore.)  
  
Koshino: Guys, did you hear that those annoying girls are trying to blame our precious Maki for touching that Rukawa. Guys: Yes! Koshino: Are you going to let them insult our Maki in front of us? Guys: No!  
  
Then the whole court was filled with "Boos" and shouts and they continued arguing.  
  
Maki: Why are they fighting? Do you have any idea? Rukawa: No, none at all. Sendoh and Fujima: Its because of you two. (They sighed together.)  
  
Maki had a great idea how they would escape the people. She whispered something to Sendoh, Fujima and Rukawa.  
  
Maki: (whispering) I can't take this much longer. On the count of three let's run for the exit and then I'll treat you all to ice cream. O.k.  
  
The three just nodded their heads in agreement. Even Rukawa wanted to escape this place so miraculously he agreed. Maki: One, Two.Three! (And they all headed for the exit unnoticed)  
  
The people were still busy arguing that they didn't notice what's happening. Even Hanamichi was busy trying to impress Haruko. Finally, Akagi lost his cool and told everyone to settle their argument outside since the people they are arguing about were already gone. Everyone looked for Maki and Rukawa and realized that they were really gone. Then, they blamed each other more.  
  
As for Sakuragi, he was just pleased that Haruko was now giving him attention and there's no Rukawa standing in his way. The four greatest basketball players enjoyed eating ice cream before going home and they respected each other even more.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, I know the story is not good and all your criticisms are welcome. Just blame Reius Devirix (my friend) for asking me to post this silly fanfic if you are not contented. By the way, Pls. read her Gensomaden Saiyuki fanfic. Thanks for wasting time in reading my fanfic. ^_^ 


End file.
